Smoking
by With-a-Momo-on-Top
Summary: Shizuo suddenly felt a pair of lingering eyes on him. He turned his head to see her staring intently at the cigarrete in his left hand. His eyebrows furrowed together in confustion. "What?" he managed to grunt out under her stare. "Huh? Oh i was just wondering.." the small female paused "Does smoking really help with problems..?" ShizuoxReader ONE-SHOT. FlUFF. First fic, plz enjoy


**Hello Internet~! ;) You can call me Momo. This is actually my first Fanfic-That ive posted on this site! ((ive written some before, just-ive never posted it on the internet, so im kinda nervous x/ please be kind) I was debating on making one and posting it or not, so i finally came to decision and here it is! hehe Yess! ive finally done it! *throws confetti* ((lol i am so much more excited about this than i should be! sorry!)) Major fluff alert! i really like fluff :) hehe again, this is Shizuo x reader, just because i feel like there should be more! Sorry if Shizuo might seems alittle OOC, i didnt intend for that to happen! Lol There is some bad language/swear words, but hey! its fanfiction! Of course there will be _some._ Anywho~ Please Enjoy :3 **

**Disclaimer : I dont own Durarara (wish i did though...) or shizuo~ **

* * *

**Smoking**

A puff of smoke was blown from his mouth, letting out an exhausted sigh in the process. He had just lit a new cigarette to calm his nerves, due to his recent fling with a certian, sadisic informant. As he sat there on a green park bench, he thought about how close he was to actually capturing that irratating flea this time. But unfortunatly, like every other chase they've had, that damn louse always seemed to get away! Ahhhh! It was so frustrating! It boiled Shizuo's blood just thinking about it!

His deep thoughts were suddenly interrpted by a cold, wet, refreshing feeling, being pressed against his steamy, right cheek. Shizuo started to move his head in the direction of the feeling on his cheek, only to see the comforting smile of a young female.

(F/N).

Ah, how he'd grown so attatched to (F/N) since their first meeting. They had become so close. She had become a very _improtant _person in Shizuo's life.

A person he wanted to _protect_.

He wanted to _care_ for.

A person he wanted to become more than just _"close friends" _with. But he didnt want to do anything to harm her.

No. _Never_.

He would never be able to forgive himself if he did. Like Shizuo said, she had become too very _important _to him. So he kept his feelings to himself, awaiting for ,the day where he couldnt hold them in any longer, and confessed.

"Hey, You look like somethings on your mind, Shizzy-kun~ Want to talk about it...?" (F/N) asked, concern slightly shined in her eyes as she grabbed the cool object from his cheek, revealing it to be a soda can. (F/N) tossed it over to Shizuo, watching him easily catch it with his long arm of his.

"Naah, just thinking about that damn flea...!" Shizuo growled out, a scowl molding onto his face. "No need to worry" He said in a softer tone, as she closely sat next to Shizuo on the bench, cautionsly examined his face for any cuts.

(F/N) sighed "Of course your thinking of Izaya..." Shizuo started to growl at hearing that damn name being used, making (F/N) giggle. Shizuo's growl ceased at the sound of her cute giggling, his scowl being replaced with a soft smile.

'Cute' he couldn't help but think. Taking a sip of the soda she had brought him, a satisfied sound accidently exscaped his lips. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching him. He shifted his mocha colored eyes to see (F/N) staring intently at the cigarette he was holding in his left hand. Shizuo knew she didn't agree with his smoking habbit...didnt mean he was going to quite just yet.

He grunted a "what?", turning his gaze to stare fondly at her (color) eyes.

"Hmmm..? Oh s-sorry, haha. I was just-NOTHING!" she yelled out, looking down at the ground.

"What...? Shizuo questioned, more confused then concerned. He nudged her as gentle he could to urge (F/N) into confessing.

(F/N) knew better than than to argue with Shizuo, even through she was confident she would win, but in the condition he was in right now (a very tired one) she just decided to fess up. "Umm well...I was just wondering...does smoking really help you with, ya know...problems?" she shyly, but bluntly asked.

"Huh what? are ya havin' problems or something...? Ya know...im here for you...if you need someone to talk to...right?" Shizuo answered, slightly embarressed as a light blush creeped onto his cheeks. You could hear noticeable worry in his voice. She leaned on Shizuo's right shoulder and nodded, mumbling a yes. "To anwser your question, yeah I guess it does. It helps calm me down..." he continued, looking down at her face that was laying on his shoulder.

"But dont you know what it can to your body? I mean, I dont mean to be one of those people to lecture you about these things but..." (F/N) trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah i know. Im not that much of a dumbass. I just dont really care..." he answered, taking another long, but loud sip of his drink. "I just dont care about what happens to my body...if it kills me, it kills me" Shizuo continued.

(F/N) shot her head up "No! D-Dont say that!" she practically screamed in his face. She noticed the shock in the ex-bartender's eyes. (F/N) calmed down and went back to laying her head on his shoulder. They both were use to being physically close like this, maybe even closer, so cuddling (if you even consider it cuddling) like this was pretty normal for them to do.

(F/N) made her voice calmer and quieter as she mumbled "...i dont want you to die..Shizuo...". Her cheeks started to heat up and turn a light shade of pink. (F/N) sounded like she was going to cry. She felt like she was going to cry too. (F/N) knew how Shizuo thought of himself as a _monster_. She knew how much he hated the person he became when anger took possesion of his body, and he didnt even care if he were to die. It made her sad and her heart ached in pain just thinking about it.

Shizuo chuckled and gently kissed her forehead. Again-pretty normal for these two to do, except this time (F/N)'s face turned a noticable shade of red. Seeing this made Shizuo smirk and pull her closer, setting the soda can on the ground and ploppling her on his lap. He then picked the soda can back up.

"Hey dont worry...it would take alot more to kill me." he reassured her, trying his best to comfort her. He knew he had upset her.

"P-Promise...? your not just saying that to make me feel better?" she said looking up a him.

He rolled his eyes, glad she couldnt see this action through his purpleish-blue tinted, sunglasses. "Promise".

She smiled as she heard him speak his answer, feeling alittle better. Her lips then form a Chesire cat-like grin, her eyes playfully narrowed. "So~ Hows about I join you~!" (F/N) teasingly said, grabbing the pack of cigarettes from his pocket. She was very thankful for being a skilled pick-pocketer, even if it was something most people _shouldn't_ be pround of.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" he shouted, snatching the box from her fingers, crushing it in his palm. (F/N) started to laugh as her little plan worked. She was aiming for this reaction. Maybe this is what Shinra was talking about when he told her she would get along with Izaya very well, if they ever became good friends that is.

A vein appeared on Shizuos head "Dumbass! Dont you know smoking is bad for you! Excpecially for you, _shrimp_!" he lectured. Her laughing ceased at the word. _shrimp_. She was NOT short! She was Ed sized!* She shot him a death glare, which made him smirk.

"Fine, look!" he said while snapping the newly lit cigarette in his left hand in half. "Happy?" he asked, irrated at himself for doing so.

Her death glare, turned into bright, happy eyes as she shined him a cheeky grin. "Thank you Shizzy-kun~"

"Whatever.." he grunted out, a small smile shined back at the sight of her smile. (F/N) nuzzled into his chest, and watched the people walk past them.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Well thats the end of that~ thank you for reading! im sure ill make some more stories or one-shots in the future, but till then i guess please review (s-sorry...im still kinda new and i dont really know if i should say that or not...) or something...Thank you again! I appreciate it! :) *by the way, the Ed sized thing is a joke between my friends and me. I always say im not short, im Ed sized! (Edward Elric from FMA, because we are the same size...lol) Anyways if you want to reach me i have a tumblr, ( .com) i post random crap, mostly durarara lol.**

**Byebye! see you in the future~**


End file.
